Bomb, With A Side Of Pizza
by cosmictrap
Summary: His best friend was crazy. No doubt about it. "Natsu, I think I might be in love with you," she said, casually, as if she was ordering pizza. And then, while he gaped at her in shock, she did, in fact, order pizza and asked him if he wanted some, as if she hadn't just dropped a truth bomb on him. He scowled at her. "Of course, I want pizza." - Mayhaps M later?


**A/N: ****I'm really sad today and just over all really upset and devastated, frustrated, etc, etc. You name it. So I had to write something cutesy/funny just to feel a _little _bit better, even at the risk of characters being OOC. This is going to be a FUN kind of a fic, with some fluff mayhaps a sprinkle of drama towards the end.**

**Not sure what possessed me to write it, but I had this idea while writing a best-friends-in-love fic (Oh, yeah, watch out for that one, it's called _Schoolgirl Crush_, coming soon-ish lmao) and thought I'd write this to get it off my chest, and just well... write fun stuff. But yes be prepared, for weirdness because this would never really happen to the two of them but in my head, a sad, depressed place with no room for happiness at the moment, *meme of that guy with a gold watch/chain tapping his head* it can and therefore... It did.**

**Don't come for me, pls sldfjkdlfdjjfkl - I know it's not _that _good. I haven't read it again to fix typos either... I just wanted to write something fun - ish. I needed it.**

**HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS, DEAR READERS! HOPE YOU HAVE A REALLY GOOD ONE AND ILY ALL SO MUCH. [ mayhaps i'll do christmas one later, idk ]**

* * *

Part I - The Bomb

* * *

"So what did you wanna tell me?" he asked, yawning as he dropped his bag on the floor and plopped down on her bed.

She took a deep breath and stood in front of him, shifting on her feet nervously, making him look at her with furrowed brows along with just a little bit of worry.

"I like you."

He looked at her quizzically, relaxing just a little bit. "I know. I like you too, Luce."

"Okay, let me rephrase," she said, shaking her head, stomping her foot lightly in frustration. "I think... I might be in love with you," she said again, with emphasis.

Then she looked away with a small frown as if she was thinking of something, or testing something out. Natsu, on the other hand, waited for her to laugh in his face and call him an idiot for believing her. But instead, she continued to frown for a few more seconds before looking at him with a grin.

Then she giggled and breathed deeply before sitting next to him. And he waited... But nope, she clearly wasn't kidding because instead of re-clarfifying or whatever, she fell back onto her bed, legs dangling off the side, as she stared at the ceiling. "_Boy _did _that_ feel good."

_What?_

Okay, so maybe she was, in fact, kidding. And so he waited some more, as he tried to analyze what'd just happened. She had to be joking, there was no way. He sat still and looked over his shoulder to his best friend. She was looking back at him with a grin, and the strange look on her face told him that she _clearly _she wasn't kidding. What the-

"Anyways," she said. "Now that _that's _out of the way…" She hopped to her feet and grabbed her phone from her bag, staring at it intently, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wanna order in some pizza?" she asked, looking up at him briefly, as she sank into her swivel chair by the desk.

Natsu couldn't believe it. His best friend was crazy. He'd always known she was weird, but _this was crazy. _

"Of course, I want pizza, what kind of a question is that?" he scowled.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, no need to get worked up, Dragon Boy, I just wanted to make sure."

She chuckled again, humming lightly as she went back to her phone, while he stared at her, utterly lost, simply watching as she spun in the chair. He was unsure of what to do now, was he even supposed to do anything? Why had she told him that? _And most importantly, why was she acting like it was no big deal. _

He grunted, running a hand through his hair and the gesture made Lucy look up with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a toe on the ground so she could keep up with the spinning.

_Was she serious right now!? _

"Am I _okay_?" He scowled at her. "Lucy, you just said… You said…" he spluttered.

Her eyes narrowed at him briefly as she faced him for a second. "I know what I said…" she was saying, as her spinning chair momentarily had her back to him. "What about it?"

"Why would you say it like… _that_!" he exclaimed.

She frowned as she spun on the chair to face him again. "You didn't like the _way _I said it? How would you have liked me to say it? A grand confession, or-"

"What, _no,_" he said defiantly, her spinning movement giving him a headache. "I mean… Just... Why did you…" he trailed away, unable to continue as she let her head drop to the back of her chair to look at him upside down as she _still continued to spin. _He would've laughed under usual circumstances; it was almost comical watching her frown at him, her expression upside down.

"_Stop that_!" he growled, sticking a leg out just in time to catch the spinning chair by it's arm, making her squeak at the abrupt stop.

She looked at his indignant face before grimacing and sinking down into the chair. Then, she sighed and after few final taps on her phone, set set down, to look him in the eye seriously.

"I just had to get it off my chest, Natsu," she said solemnly. "It's been bothering me for a while now. I don't really expect you to say anything. To be honest, you're reacting just how I thought you would," she chuckled with amusement, ignoring the way he was scowling at her.

Natsu frowned. "Lucy, you just said you were in love with me and how else-"

She cut him off with a snort. "I didn't say _that_. I just said that I _thought _I was in love with you. I'm not _sure _yet," she said, her cheeks flaming a little.

"Since when?" he asked, tilting his head at her, curiosity getting the better of him.

She paused in thought, before looking at him and shrugging. "Dunno. I guess over the summer when you went to Europe with your family."

"Oh."

"Yep," she said, the 'p' popping as grinned at him.

"Why now?

"Look, you're my best friend," she sighed, interrupting him. "It felt weird not telling you. I was starting to feel suffocated. Was I scared? Yes. But… I'm just not used to keeping things from, you know? You're who I talk to when I'm... feeling... stuff," she said, squirming slightly, the first sign of real discomfort she'd displayed.

"You're my best friend. I have faith in you _and _our friendship," she shrugged. "This doesn't have to change anything between us..."

She trailed away as he shook his head slowly and he watched the blood drain out of her face. For the first time that evening, she looked afraid as she tried to study him. Swallowing thickly, she cocked her head at him. "...Right? We're still... friends?"

_No! I need some time to think, Luce. This is... big news. I don't know how I feel about it. We're still... friends, of course we are but... I'm confused._

Natsu leaned forward with a sigh so he could grasp the arms of the chair she was sitting on and pulled it towards him so it banged on the edge of the bed. She watched him anxiously, hands threaded in her lap as she fidgeted with them, biting her lower lip. Despite himself, Natsu felt a smile quirk at his lips as he caught her hands and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course, you clown," he said. "This changes nothing. Together forever, right?"

She sagged in relief against him, returning the hug as her arms went around his neck. "You're the best," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know," he said, and couldn't help but smirk just a little bit, as lightly ran a hand up her back. "That's why you _loooove_ me," he said teasingly against her temple.

She yelped loudly and pushed away from him, kicking back against the bed so the chair wheeled away. He cackled at her horrified expression and the sprinkle of red coating her cheeks as she glared at him indignantly. "I don't-"

"No takebacks, you _literally _just told me, so," he shrugged with a grin, feeling shockingly at ease compared to how he was feeling just five minutes ago. It simply had to be because nothing entertained him more than embarassing Lucy and well, he'd struck gold. Could you blame him really?

She crossed her arms in annoyance. "I said I _think _I-"

"Tch," he remarked, waving his hand at her. "Semantics."

"You know what that means?" she asked with a snort, and when he glared, she smiled triumphantly. "_Someone'_s been paying attention in English class."

"Why? Haven't _you_?" he asked, cocking his head while smiling smugly. "I bet you spent it all watching me because you-"

He ducked with a laugh, catching the plush toy she threw at him that she'd grabbed off the table. "_Natsu_," she said petulantly. "Is this going to be a thing now? Don't make me regret telling you!"

When she hid her face behind her hands, he couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him and it only got worse when she glared at him.

"Why, you..." she started, hopping to her feet and he saw her tighten her fist with a scowl as she took a stance that he was all too familiar with - _The Lucy Kick - _and he started to sober up a little, holding his hands up as a form of apology, but she was lunging at him when the bell rang.

"Pizza's here!" he yelped, and shot out of her reach towards the door, leaving her fuming in her bedroom, arms crossed as she glared at his retreating back.

* * *

**A/N: SO? Thoughts? It's a different style than what I usually do, but.. As I said.. #SadDays, so this had to come outta my system. Now that it is, cause for #Celebrayshun I guess! There will be more, but not too much, maybe a maximum of 5 chapters over all.**

**Ugh sorry, I know this is not what I promised my next one would be, but... as I said... Me: Sad. Had to write this.**


End file.
